Destiny 2: An Odd Pair
by dgbrew
Summary: This is a short story about two characters from Destiny 2: Mara Sov and Ana Bray, it tells a story about what could happen if the two of them were to meet up. Mara Sov is hunting for her brother and ends up on Mars there she meets Ana Bray. This story was first written when the Warmind DLC came out so some of the lore i.e. mentions of Uldren Sov may not be accurate.


Anastasia Bray approached the dead corpse Nokris, Herald of Xol a hive god that was recently defeated by guardians of the tower. She knew the importance and the power of this hive god and how without it the Hive will begin to dwindle. As she reached down to touch the body it began to dissolve before her very eyes. With the hive on Mars defeated she believed that she finally had time to relax and dive deeper into the Clovis Bray Archives.

"Ah, It is great to have time to finally take time to myself" she stated, at a terminal while diving deep into Rasputin's archives. "So much knowledge and technology forgotten after the collapse," she said in amazement. All of a sudden she heard the AI of the Clovis Bray Facility state "unidentified lifeform detected," Ana grabbed her rife and headed outside.

Ana saw a hooded figure. "Who are you," Ana yelled while raising her weapon at the figure. "I will shoot!"

"Relax, I am a friend," the figure stated.

"Lower your hood," Ana commanded. The figure lowered its head to reveal Mara Sov, Queen of the Awoken.

"The Queen of the Awoken," Ana questioned, "what are you doing here at Clovis Bray."

"I have been looking for my brother Prince Uldren Sov. His ship has crash-landed on Mars. I was wondering if you have seen any signs of him," Mara Asked.

"I have not seen him," Ana claimed, "but you can come in you look rather tired."

"Thank you! And who are you may I ask."

My name is Anastasia Bray, a member of House Bray." They both headed into the Clovis Bray Facility.

Ana lead Mara into some kind of lounge room with a TV, couch, and a small kitchen.

"Coffee?" Asked Ana as she approached the kitchen.

"That would be great thank you." Mara slouched down on the couch.

"You know you are a queen right, you do not seem very you know, queen-like" Ana stated.

"Yeah I know but I am just really tired and don't care to be all queen-like" Mara joked.

Ana took the coffee over to Mara and handed it to her. She sat down with her and turned on the TV and let the news run in the background as the two of them talked about where Mara's brother could be.

"Oh well," Mara said, "he is bound to turn up sometime." Mara turned and looked at Ana. "May I stay here with you?"

"Of course you may," Ana stated.

"Thank you so much! Is there somewhere I could get a shower," Mara asked.

Ana Pointed towards the bathroom, "There should be a clean towel in there for you," she yelled to her as she walked to the bathroom.

Ana sat there for a while watching the news. It was the normal stuff, gossip about the speaker, the problems between Shaxx and Saladin blah, blah, blah. She did not even care about the news anymore. She turned off the TV and got up to go dump the coffee down the drain. She heard the bathroom door open and Mara came out wrapped up in a towel.

_God, she's hot_, Ana thought to herself. "Ah, do you want something to wear? A nightgown or something," Ana said as she was checking her out.

"A nightgown would be nice," Mara stated completely unaware of how Ana was looking at her. Ana led her towards her bedroom to get her a nightgown. As Mara followed her the towel got caught on a doorknob and it slipped off. Ana noticed and she blushed and Mara noticed her checking out her perfect body.

"S-sorry," Mara said "I-it got caught on the doorknob." She bent over frantically trying to grab it and put it back on.

"N-no it's fine, you're fine." Ana said, "It's just us here," she smiled.

Mara stood up and looked at her with confusion as she threw the towel over her shoulder. Ana moved closer to Mara who was still standing in the doorway. Ana stood right in front of her face staring into her eyes. Ana put a hand on Mara's cold and still wet arm. Without even thinking Ana leaned in and kissed Mara on the lips. Mara pulled her head back a little with a look of shock on her face. Mara had never tasted anything so amazing. She leaned back in to return Ana the favor. After three seconds Ana pulled back and realized what she had just done.

"I am so sorry," Ana said with her head down. "I just couldn't help myself."

Mara moved towards her and picked her head up with her hand to look her in the eyes.

"It's quite alright Ana, trust me I enjoyed it," Mara smiled at her. Ana gave a small smile back. Mara still had the towel over her shoulder and she hung it on the doorknob. Mara looked at Ana and smiled, "Now it's my turn to give you a surprise." Mara grabbed Ana's hand and Mara shut the door to the room and led Ana to her bed.

•••

Ana woke up the next morning to the sound of the AI running daily diagnostics on Rasputin's Core. She rolled over and saw Mara Sov laying next to her in the bed. _Oh yeah __that__ happened last night, _She thought to herself. She got out of the bed and grabbed her nightgown that must have been thrown on the ground during the night. She left Mara to sleep and went to the kitchen to make her some more coffee. She quietly snuck back into her bedroom to give her the coffee. " Good morning sleepy-eyed," she said as she woke Mara up.

Mara woke up with a yawn as she remembered what had happened last light she felt her face turn to a bright red. She tried to hide her emotions from Ana as she accepted the coffee from Anastasia.

"Th-Thanks", Mara said as she accepted the warm mug from her.

"No problem," Ana replied with a smile.

She looked down at the woman who was lying on her bed. She had imagined that Mara was older than she was but at that moment Ana felt like she was the older one and had to take care of this girl that she had recently fallen for. Ana had never really understood or ever felt love. However, Ana knew that this was love and she really did care for her.

"Mara," Ana said quietly.

"Huh?"

"Can you stay another day."

Mara's eyes widened right up with this request. She did not know what to say, she really did like Ana and wanted to spend more time with her but she had no idea what Anastasia had in mind with this request.

"Sh-sure," Mara replied not really knowing she just got herself into.

"It would be nice to take a break from hunting for my brother."

"Right, your brother," Ana thought about that prince Uldren for a couple of seconds. She remembered what he looked like and she used to see him in the news and remembered s every photo of him seemed stared into her soul. She really did not like him and did not trust the man at all.

"Well, like I said a break would be good. Just as long as that crazy brother of mine does anything insane," Mara stated.

"Well, if we are going to spend the day together we have to find something to do," Ana stated.

"Alright my queen, I'll let you change-up and we can talk this over during breakfast," Ana said as she smiled and left the room."

Mara got out of the bed still thinking about last night.

_That was the most amazing thing I have ever experienced in my life _she thought to herself while. Mara had lost her first and only lover during the Reef Wars. The woman she loved was Sjur Eido, the first of the Queen's Wrath. Mara swore she would never want to face something as dark as the death of someone she truly loved. She thought about Sjur, _I love you Sjur I always have I have avenged you and you are now at peace. _Mara fell to her hand and knees and started crying. _I have fallen for another, _she thought to herself through the tears running down her face _I will not let this end that same way _she told herself.

The door burst open and Ana found Mara with the sheet over her, crying on her knees.

Ana frantically asked, "Mara, are you okay?" Mara looked up to her with tears in her eyes.

"Ana I-I- I love you!"

Ana blushed and smiled at her. Ana had only known the girl for one day yet she knew what Mara was saying was true. The two of them were meant to be and she knew it.

"Mara, I-I love you too," she stated as she reached down to give Mara a hug and help her up.

"Now let's get you into some proper clothes and have breakfast."


End file.
